


Mark me

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Red Door [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 5 in the Red Door Series. Takes place directly after "Teach me". Set during "Black or White".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mark me

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 in the Red Door Series. Takes place directly after "Teach me". Set during "Black or White".

Blair never moved even as he felt the presence of his friend leaving the little room under the stairs and shuffle to the love seat. He did crack his eyes just a bit when David sucked in a soft gasp. Obviously Patrick had gotten a little over zealous with some of the cuts. Blair would have to help David with those soon or they would leave ugly scars and aches. Opening his eyes fully and glancing over the bare shoulder of the man he held in his arms on the sofa, he noticed David was still wearing his earring. So the rules of play were still in force. Blair mentally shrugged and took a moment to scan his friend completely.

  


David was wearing the sweatshirt that Blair had laid out for him the night before, but not the pants and it dawned on Blair that he had forgotten David was longer in the leg than he was. "Check upstairs in the bureau, bottom left hand drawer. I think the grey sweat pants have a streak of grease staining them. He won't wear them again."

David nodded and carefully made his way up the stairs in stocking feet. Blair listened as the drawer was pulled open; there was a bit of rummaging around that could be heard, and then a moment later David was back downstairs wearing the pants. Thankfully he was no longer shivering. David looked over with one brow raised at the scene that Blair knew he was seeing. But like a good boy, his sub would not ask about the situation.

Blair glanced down at the man sleeping in his arms. Last night’ they had spent time in the Red Door to help David, and then had decided to bring him home with them, tucking the poor man into Blair's bed to sleep off the night's events. Jim had been collard and had remained so until Blair had taken it off him, releasing him from their contract. The collar that Jim had worn with such pride lay on the coffee table beside them. After a relaxed conversation about Blair’s first times, they had sat quietly together on the couch, simply holding each other until it became so late that the fell asleep together. 

And so, here they were. Sometime during the night, Jim had moved around until his head was lying over Blair’s chest, an ear resting over his heart, and Blair had settled into cradling the man against him. David waited patiently but asked nothing. Any other time and the man would have been full of questions, but he was wearing Blair's symbol and would remain quiet until it was taken off. Blair glared at David and was gratified to see the other man drop his gaze. After that short little reminder of who was in charge Blair spoke smoothly, "Coffee grinds are in the fridge, filters are in the crock next to the machine."

David nodded and slid off the sofa. Blair tracked him by sound for a few moments before turning his attention back to Jim feeling curiosity take hold of him. Last night had been almost too good to be true. Blair had gotten the call from David late last night and Jim had begged to go with. And he had obeyed every instruction. And he had worn Blair's symbol with pride. It sent a thrill to the very depths of Blair's soul, and scared the hell out of him all at the same time.

Sometimes it was a heavy load to bear, being a Dominate in such a relationship. It was so much responsibility caring for another person. So much concern that you were doing the wrong thing and could hurt the other person without warning. It was a delicate balance, one that Patrick believed Blair was a natural at accomplishing. He'd proven the man right more than once. David was a constant study in contrasts, one minute bright and alive without a care in the world, and the next in stark depression. During those depressing times was when David would come to Blair for help.

Last night was one of those times and Jim was more than willing to go with Blair no matter where he went. When Blair thought it over in his mind again, he realized that Jim must have wanted to go before David even called. So David asking for help was the perfect excuse for Jim to join Blair and learn more about the lifestyle. Blair had already known that Jim would play the good little sub; it was in his nature to do so. But now it was the morning after, Jim was still asleep and Blair was having second thoughts about dragging Jim to a skin club half naked.

Before he could say or do anything to wake his friend, he felt the minute shifts and twitches of the Sentinel waking up. The eyes cracked open next and regarded him with gentle merriment. Blair’s breath caught as he tried to figure out what to say first, but all that came out was, “Hey, sleepyhead.”

Jim grinned slightly, that little boy smile that he got when he was preparing to tease his little guppy. “David better had not have screwed up my dresser, Chief, or you are going to be the one to fix it.”

Blair rolled his eyes as he shoved carefully at Jim's shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I’m soooo scared, man.” He sat up, trying to pull out from under Jim without dumping him off the couch. The Sentinel wasn’t moving, staring down into Blair’s eyes with something akin to... well that was something new. “Jim, man, um... call of nature and all that. You mind?”

Jim chuckled lightly, “I try to, sometimes...” He sat up and moved out of the way; letting Blair off the couch so he could do his thing. On the way to the bathroom, he glanced over and noticed David puttering around looking for cups to use. For a moment, Blair wondered what might happen while he was gone. He knew that David wouldn't say anything to Jim, it wasn't in the rules. But Jim might begin to ask David any number of questions while Blair was busy, and Blair would have to figure out what to explain and what to ignore.

Not much help for it, he decided as he slipped into the bathroom. As he finished his ablutions and washed his hands, he shrugged to himself. Blair had other things to worry over, including what Jim thought he was doing with all of the innuendos and flirting. Because it was blatant flirting that Jim was tossing out there on the couch. With that thought in mind, he stepped out and caught Jim in the hallway waiting his turn. “Here ya go. I’m gonna go change out of these.”

Jim’s eyes swept up and down Blair once before he shrugged, “No need to change on my account, Chief.”

Blair shook his head and sighed. Just as he thought, Jim still didn't have a clue as to what was going on here. With a wave of his hand, Blair stepped around the taller man and headed for his room under the stairs. “Whatever man, knock it off.” Stepping into his room, Blair tossed over what had just happened and compared it to other times Jim had used the same blatant flirting and lines on every woman he had seen him with. Yeah it was all there, the man thought he wanted Blair for something other than friendship. Something other than even the Dom/sub relationship he was studying. Blair chuckled to himself. He must have said or done something to Jim the night before that had confused the man, so he would have to figure out what it was and set Jim straight.

Dressing in a pair of worn jeans and thick sweater, Blair stepped out of the bedroom to see David pouring out cups of coffee on the kitchen counter. Crossing over to stand behind the other man, Blair wrapped an arm around David' waist and breathed into his neck warmly. Jim had just come out of the bathroom and no doubt watched the loving exchange between himself and David. Let him wonder.

Blair kissed David on the cheek and heard the purr of pleasure from his friend. Jim paused just in his peripheral vision, and then turned to climb the stairs to his room and change into something more comfortable. When he came back down and took a seat at the kitchen table, Blair decided that it was time for a demonstration of the relationship. Blair reached out with a cup of coffee and handed it to Jim while taking his own cup and sipping the fresh, hot brew. David smiled briefly and Blair could still see the lines of pain around his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," came the immediate answer from David. Blair reached out and tugged the charm in David's ear. Jim was watching avidly so Blair knew he had noticed the earring and most likely remembered it from last night. Before Jim could ask a question about it Blair pressed David again.

"Truth this time, David. How are you feeling?"

David made a choked little sound and then said in a very soft voice, "Sore, and things sting a bit when I hold myself wrong."

Blair nodded; it was just as he figured. With his voice just as soft, but a note of command in it that he had picked up from Naomi a long time ago, Blair began his instructions. "David, you will stay here today - you need some time to heal properly. You will call work and cancel any appointments you have for the day. Then you will go take a hot shower and wait for me in my bedroom on the futon so that I can tend to those cuts. Understood?"

David looked up briefly but didn't answer right away. Instead his hand sketched out a brief signal which Blair interpreted as David's wish to speak. Blair reached up and caressed one stubble cheek briefly before tapping lightly on his jaw and giving him the signal he sought. David smiled and asked, "May I use your laptop to check my e-mail, Balbos?"

Blair nodded, "You may. There is a plaid robe on the back of the bathroom door for you to use after your shower."

David nodded and moved to do as he was ordered. Blair leaned against the kitchen counter and watched David leave the room. Jim was watching him from the kitchen table but saying nothing about the exchange he most obviously noticed. Blair stared back at him, ignoring David for the moment with complete trust that he would do as told.

"He's still in the role?" Jim asked finally. Blair smiled softly. Yes Jim was still taking it all in and trying to understand. Blair sipped his coffee as he formulated an answer.

"Everyone has a different sort of relationship with different rules of play. Yes, David is still in the scene."

Jim's face shifted as he frowned, his mind obviously going over the situation in his mind. When he spoke again, it was with total curiosity in his voice. "Why is he still in the 'scene' this morning, but I'm not?"

Blair grinned, "Because he still feels the need to put himself in my hands."

Jim still frowned, "That doesn't make any sense. How do you know he still needs help?"

Blair pointed to his ear and raised a brow. "You noticed the earring, yes? He's still wearing it as a signal that he needs help. See, David put on the earring before he got to the club, as a signal to me and anyone around him that he was taken. My property for the duration of the scene until he takes it out."

Jim paused, his face smoothing out as he began to understand. "The wearing of the symbol is a contractual agreement. He entered into it with the knowledge that as long as he wore your symbol that he was putting himself in your hands."

Blair smiled; yes Jim was beginning to understand. "I put my symbol on you as a contract for one night, that during the time you and I were at the club you would be protected by me. When we got home with David, our time was up. You didn't need me to protect you at the club so I let you out of the contract."

Jim was silent for a while, staring down at his coffee cup. Blair waited, wondering what leap of logic was going to come from his friend next. Finally Jim looked up and asked, "Then my emotions when you took the collar off were my own?"

Blair couldn't help but smile warmly at Jim as he nodded. "Unexpected though it might have been I was ready for it all the same. For some people who always feel the need to be in control, letting themselves be 'owned' by another like that can lift a serious weight off the shoulders. I think taking the collar off of you reminded you that you were now your own man again and all that weight came back on you. Something like that can be very emotional."

Jim canted his head to the side for a moment, "So what do you get out of it, Chief?"

Blair's smile faded as he thought over that question and looked for the right answer. "I guess it has to do with responsibility and expectations. I know what would be best for you, but I have to keep it to myself most of the time. The only time I would get to help you the way I want would be when you wear that collar and commit to our contract. It's the only way I get to feel like I'm doing some good."

Jim took the explanation, but made no comment on it. Finally he stood and walked over to the coat rack. Blair waited for Jim to say something about what he had just explained, but the man was silent. Finally Jim turned back to Blair and smiled softly. "Take care of your friend, Chief. I'm going to do some grocery shopping and then come back. Get some more sleep, huh? You still look tired after everything this last week."

Blair sighed in exasperation as the Sentinel left the loft. So maybe he didn't get it after all. Oh well, it's not like he was expecting some great revelation to take place with Jim right now. And he had other things to deal with at this time so he had better get started. He heard David walk from the bathroom to his bedroom and went to follow him. One situation at a time.


End file.
